hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaguya Projects
| id = | ip = | admin = | ports = | missions = Take_Flight Cont. }} Kaguya_Projects is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Description This is the Labyrinths credits server. Daemons * Filesystem * %--- Labyrinths --- ^Design and Development Matt Trobbiani ^Writing Damon Reece (@demanrisu) Matt Trobbiani (@Orann) ^Logos and Diagrams W O V A Studio www.wova.pl ^Neopals Artist Poppy de Raad (@pixecology) ^Backgrounds Angelus-Hellion angelus-hellion.deviantart.com ^Music Music Supervision: Fabian Malabello (The Otherworld Agency) Artists: OGRE - Snidely Whiplash Tonspender - Slow Motion Remi Gallego - Clear Text Remi Gallego - Payload (AKA Userspacelike) Remi Gallego - Sabotage (AKA Altitude_Loss) Cinematrik - World Chase HOME - Resonance HOME - Dream Head ^Bonus Writing Help Aisha Black Hanna Siek ^Icons Pavel Kozlov Gregor Cresnar Lucy G ^Community Managers Colamaeleon RainShatter Aidy ^Testers Peer phonic88 Colamaeleon Scratch SpadeGamer_Dallas Rain Shatter Chris Johnson p4l4d1n ^Special Thanks Hanna Siek Jamie Williamson Bec Pelvay Chris Johnson Chelsea Easton Alex Mackay Lauren Clinnick Morgan Jaffit Sasha Mattschoss Izzy Gramp Ben Trobbiani Stephen Trobbiani Laura Trobbiani Gabriele Trobbiani Pam Carroll ^- Localization - First pass translation to F/S/R/G/K by Game Scribes Team lead by William Farrell ^Community translation polish teams: ^Russian Ray Volkov ^French Julien Genaille ^German Hanna Siek Jonas Schloemer ^Korean Hong-gi Lee ^Spanish Nahuel Peruzzo ^Chinese CE Asia Translation team Chenxiao Liu + Team Shuangnan Liu Zhouyue Chen Sonkwo Team ^Japanese PLAYISM translation staff (Special thanks to Hugo though!) ^ - Published by Fellow Traveller - Chris Wright Drew Taylor Stephen Heller Lex Suurland Fiona Murray James Kozanecki Marla Fitzsimmons * Potential Candidates -------------------------- Shimo7even - Country: Japan - Leader of L0sExtraditables d3f4ult - Country: Japan - BotHerder, BushidoBot L0m1s - Country: UNKNOWN - Ransomware Dev, Web Exploitation meepkittyfXck - Country: Canada/Sweden - Social Engineer, Disinfo Bit - Country: Australia - Exploit/Tools Dev Lorde_Bashtien - Country: Miami, USA - Carder, Social Engineer Sh1n0d4 - Country: Japan (?) - BushidoBot dev Coel - Country: Germany - CybserSec expert MLT - Country: UK - Exploit Dev, 0day Hoarder RainShatter - Country: UNKNOWN - Disinfo, target analysis #PLAYERNAME# - Country: #PLAYERLOCATION# - Unknown - 0day tech? * (FloatVoid theme) * (FloatVoid theme) * (FloatVoidStandard theme) * (MiamiLightBlue theme) * * Memory dump damon.txt damon reece, aka the one who put all the bad jokes in the DLC, says: thanks to my writerly and creative friends - lucy, lauren, saf, bridget, zoe, livs, soha, jess, ash, em, kim, craig, shoe, sled. y'all are heroes and i don't know what i'd do without you! thanks to matt, for bringing me onto the project, and for being such a soft target for devastating and spicy owns, the likes of which will never be seen again unless he makes some sort of huge mistake and hires me again in the future. I'M NOT SORRY thanks to you, for buying and playing this cool, serious, silly, goofy, ~dramatic~ expansion pack. people like you make it so people like matt and I can follow our dreams and make badass videogames, and that's extremely exciting and good. also, a special shoutout to that twitter account that mashes up dril tweets with screenshots from metal gear solid 3. you da real mvp matt.txt I feel responsible for a bunch of the bad jokes too, tbh. Thankyou Damon for your incredible work getting the writing done with me, and everyone in the above lists for being amazing and supportive. Working on stuff like this gets really stressful - you've all helped me through a lot. Thankyou 54.192.133.33 See also * Kaguya Source * Kaguya Sprint Trial * Kaguya Push Trial * Kaguya_Gateway * Labyrinths_DevChat Category:Nodes